Our Love
by MaddElixer
Summary: Spoilers for City Of Heavenly Fire ! What if Clary had gotten pregnant when she and Jace slept together in the cave in the demon realm. Now Sebastians dead theres no more evil no more danger to face . Complete !
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

All Rights go to Cassandra Clare. Her books her characters ! everything IS HERSSSS . Sadly :(

Chapter 1 : Regrets

It was Cold outside, the snow had gone but the cold wind that makes you shiver didn't. I was nauseas the nervous nauseas that appeared whenever you see someone you were close to, for instance Jace. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't ; last time I tried was a weak ago , we were out at taki's where me , Jace Izzy and alec went every Saturday afternoon . We all ordered a coffee and usually I did , everyone questioned me why but I passed it off easily , instead I ordered a coke . Kealie walked up to us and asked for our order . We all ordered some fries , I didn't want to go near food it made want to throw up . Jace got worried on the way home he asked me why i wasn't eating as mush as i used to , yet again i passed it off as lost appetite . I was about too tell Jace that he was going to be a father and just as the words started to form Izzy called and said there was a demon attack in the park.  
I knew i needed to tell him but i felt whenever i was about to it was like i was being gagged . The wind was rattling against the windows of the institute , i got up and walked over to the window seat were i sit and draw . The pencil in my hand moved against the paper like it was an extension of my arm , i soon found myself drawing a baby With golden hair and green eyes . I dropped the pad and stood up abruptly I needed to tell him and now . The halls of the institute were lonely and cold i folded my arms around myself too keep warm , as i rounded the corner where jace's bedroom was i ran into Alec .  
"Woah watch out Clary !"  
"Oh sorry Alec i was just going to Jace's room." I replied rubbing my elbow and looking at my feet  
"Ahh right well he isn't in there he's in the music room."  
"Thanks ." I started walking down the hall in the direction of the music room when Alec shouted out.  
"Oh and Clary you okay?"  
oh no he was onto me , I looked away so he couldn't see me lying and replied .  
"Yes Alec , thank you for worrying ."  
"Ok it's just you've been a bit . Distant ." He looked worried more than usual.  
"Yeah I'm fine just tired." I walked down the hall ending the conversation.  
I opened the door to the music room along with the soft sweet sound of Jace's piano playing. He must of heard me because he stopped just as i entered the room.  
"Clary what is it ?" he shut the piano lid and stood up coming over to me , I noticed i was crying hot acidic tears were hitting the floor the closer he came near me.  
"Jace."  
He reached out for my hands but i drew away. "Clary what is it whats wrong?"  
"J-Jace I'm sorry !" I collapsed into his arms burring my head into he's chest and sobbing.  
"Clary what is it please tell me !" he drew me back and held my shoulders supportively .  
"Jace I'm I'm I'm ." I couldn't get the word out , my heart was throbbing against my chest i was breathing heavily so heavily I couldn't stand i needed to sit , anywhere would be good I chose the floor and slid down to the steps near where we were standing .  
"Jace i'm so sorry i'm so sorry !" At that moment i broke down crying my heart out , he was getting scared i could see it in his eyes but he continued to ask what was wrong .  
"Clary i can't help if you don't tell me whats wrong!"  
It was going to happen , oh no the sick was coming up . Yes it was here , I rushed towards the nearest door in the music room that was a bathroom when in there i was already over the toilet throwing my insides up . I felt hands on my back comforting me rubbing circles on my back . I was finished i leaned against the wall and sighed . I felt a tiny bit better .  
"Clary will you tell me whats wrong now please ?"  
"Okay ." I paused like i was expecting the words come out of the radio near the sink or him .  
"You're going to have to speak to tell me you know ."  
"I know . "  
"Then go on say it ." He was opposite me sitting with his knees up in-front of him , god he was beautiful the golden hair the golden eyes that i fell in love with . Mamamia .  
"Jace I'm pregnant." He sat there frozen his mouth slightly ajar "say something, Jace please ."  
"Are you sure ?" He was looking down twiddling with his fingers "I mean it could be a false alarm?"  
"No it isn't ." I looked at him memorising the detail that made him Jace , just incase i'd never see him again .  
"Clary ."  
Oh no it was coming he was going to say it that one word i hated . Goodbye . But i was wrong instead he said the three words I adored.  
"I love you ."


	2. Chapter 2 Honesty

Everything belongs to Cassandra Claire !

Chapter 2: Honesty

I was happy , happy that i told Jace and happy that every time he looked at me he was thinking of our baby. We were eating breakfast in the kitchen of the institute , Izzy , Alec , and Maryse were there . Maryse at the stove making pancakes with apple and pear grated into them , Izzy on her iphone i got her for a late Christmas present and Alec reading his book that Magnus got him three days ago . Jace and i were on the couch that stood in for the broken chairs at the dining table , i was leaning on Jace's shoulder humming a tune that came out of no where.  
"Clary ?"  
i looked up at and stopped humming.  
"Yeah what is it ?"  
"I just thought that maybe." he started to whisper "you know we should tell them?"  
i contemplated the thought of telling them but it seemed a bit to early.  
"Maybe just a bit longer."  
"Oh come on please." he turned his head to look at me with those gorgeous eyes of his "i think we should tell them they deserve to know."  
"Ok but maybe after breakfast if i can keep my food down."  
he looked away with a with a look of triumph and sat up, he left down the hall and didn't come back for at least seven minutes.  
"Where did you go blondey ?" Izzy asked as she turned her phone off and hopped of the stool to come and sit with me.  
"To the bathroom." Jace went and got some plates out of the cupboard and put them on the table.  
"You don't have to do that Jace i've got it !" Maryse was always cleaning, cooking and working she needed a rest and now.  
"No it's fine i assure you." Jace got a bigger plate and put the delicious looking pancakes on too it "Oh and by the way me and Clary have something to tell you guys in a minute."  
Shit i thought i said later not straight after breakfast.  
"Oh isn't that interesting." Izzy helped herself to a pancake while finishing her sentence "so what is it?"  
"It's nothing Isabelle." I looked at the pancakes and felt a bit nauseous .  
Alec spoke up for the first time in a while and said.  
"Hmm Jace and you have that look of secrecy on your face."  
"Of course they do Alec if they haven't told anybody it's a secret , Jeepes!" Izzy said munching her food like a gorilla.  
"I knew that it's just i can tell it's something big." Alec got down from his stool and walked over the table and got a few pancakes " He always tenses his but when he lies."  
"And how would you know!" I asked quite shocked even i didn't know he did that.  
"Alec can you get me a cup of water." Maryse was trying to avoid the matter and was doing rather well.  
"Well anyway moving on , what was it that you wanted to tell us hmm?" Izzy wanted to know and when she wanted something she would never let it go until she got it.  
"Me and Clary are well really just clary is going to have a baby!" Everyone was shocked . Maryse was coughing and gulping her water down to ease the pain and Alec was Nearly spraying everyone in water/spit , Izzy was just staring at me and Jace then my stomach and then back to me and Jace .  
"UM Jace Clary when did this happen!" Maryse was instead of choking on her food was now looking slightly agitated.  
"In the demon realms." I answered hoping it would relieve the awkwardness of what she asked.  
"And what are you going to?" She was now sitting up straight with her business look on her face.  
"Well we hadn't really thought about it but we know we're keeping it." Jace was smiling at me not just the plain smile you get but the happy smile the smile that said Oh by the Angel.  
"So let me get this right?" Izzy was now talking while putting her hand to her chest "i'm going to a auntie ?"  
"I guess yeah." Jace was causal i mean Jace was Jace.  
"And i'm going to be a uncle?" Alec was now looking sort of shocked and happy at the same time.  
"Of course Alec!" I answered back leaning in slightly closer " and Magnus of course, i mean if you guys are that close?"  
"Yes we are, and Oh Raziel you're pregnant !" He was now standing up " i mean you are going to be parents?"  
"Umm yeah Alec." Jace was now standing up beside him looking worried "what do you think?"  
"Well congrats i guess." Alec was now sitting back down again looking more relaxed.  
"Thank you ." I replied smiling at him.  
Everyone said their congrats and went back to eating, me and Jace had finished and left the room. Walking down the hall Jace asked me.  
"If it's a boy can we name him Jace junior?"  
"Certainly NOT !" I half laughed half shouted "No way are we calling it Jace junior."  
"well it was worth a try." He said as we went back into our room to get our coats and go to the park.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunny Side Up

**Everything goes to Cassandra Claire !**

Chapter 4 : Sunny Side Up

The the park was glorious in the winter sun i could imagine doing a watercolour here , melting snow , the trees with no leaves . It was beautifully unsettling. Me and Jace were strolling down the centre of the path that led us around the park.  
"Clary if it is a boy though what would you wanna call him?" Jace was slowing his walk to halt and held my hands so we were looking directly at each other.  
"Don't you mean what we would want to call him?"  
"Yes , yes i meant that , but seriously what would we call him?"  
"I don't know , i always liked the name William." He looked straight at me with a frown on his face.  
"Wasn't that the name of my ancestor, the one Tessa mentioned at the wedding?"  
"Yes , and no she didn't mention him at the wedding." I let go of one of his hands and continued to stroll with him down the park avenue.  
"How about Christopher?"  
"Yeah that's sweet but maybe we should think about names when i'm closer to the birth okay?"  
"Yeah i guess that makes sense."  
We continued to stroll through the park until it was twelve o'clock when we got a call from Magnus to come down to his place.  
When we got there everyone was there Izzy, Alec and Simon.  
"Hey why'd you call us Mag?" I said walking in closer to the living room to sit down on one of the seats " And why is simon here?" Simon hadn't really been with us as much as he used to but it was nice to see him for a change.  
"Well Clarissa, Jace i have figured out a way to completely restore vamps memories!" Magnus looked pleased with himself until Isabelle spoke up.  
"You can't call him vamps anymore Magnus , he isn't a vampire." Izzy looked at Magnus with a frown "Anyway get going with the spell!"  
"Alright but i'll need a cushion, 4 candles some Mangos and my spell book." Everyone looked at him weirdly but happily got the stuff for him. After everything was prepared and sorted out Simon got down on his knees and closed his eyes, Magnus started talking in latin a spell i didn't recognise.  
"Restitue animam huius pueri, implete memoriam furto!." Magnus opened his eyes and they went all yellow, there was a blue spark from his hand that went into Simon's head "Done."  
Simon opened his eyes and starting speaking.  
"Izzy, Izzy." he started to form his words properly until he was half shouting "Isabelle , Isabelle i'm i'm so sorry !" Izzy lunged towards him and they both collapsed onto the floor , Izzy was ontop of him rolling to the left while Simon was clutching her waist and hugging her very tightly.  
"Now we can have our special celebration mangoes!" Magnus got the plate of cut up mangoes that Alec sorted out earlier and handed everyone a fork. Everyone was eating the mango happily, Izzy and Simon wouldn't let go of each other and i could swear that they were both crying a little bit. Magnus and Alec just looked generally happy and me and Jace were sharing a a sofa seat with me sitting on his lap and his hand over my stomach.  
"Oh Simon i nearly forgot!" I sat up straight and wiggled a bit to get comfortable onto of him "me and Jace are going to have a baby!"  
Simon looked at us like we were crazy.  
"Um what ?." He sat up more and looked at Izzy who nodded enthusiastically and then to Alec who nodded and then Magnus who surged his shoulders " so you guys are having a baby, did Magnus know this ? when did this happen, wait i don't want to know that?"  
"Hahah well i was just about to tell Magnus too but you popped into my head!" I smiled.  
"Well congrats i guess !" Simon smiled and continued to eat his mango.  
"Yes well done Jace and congratulations Clary." Magnus smiled sympathetically and everyone went back to eating.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! there will be another one tomorrow ! xxxx**

**oh and the latin translation for the suddenly made up spell is this -Restore this boy's mind, replenish the memories stolen! **

**have a fun night/day wherever you are !**


	4. Chapter 4: Bath Time And The Name-Game

**Everything goes to Cassandra Claire !**

Chapter 4: Bath Time And The Name-Game

The rain wouldn't stop anytime soon so that would put the painting of the park on hold. I decided to go take a bath, mine and Jace's Room had gotten moved to a bigger one across the hall and it was nice. There was a double bed under a window and a nightstand on either side of the bed, mine had pencils on and books and Jace's had some daggers on and an alarm clock, of course. Off to the side in the alcove had a wardrobe and next to it had all my old paintings and sketchpads. The bathroom was off to the side and i headed in that direction, i walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I started to turn the hot tap on when i glanced in the mirror. I was small , tiny and not very pretty.

"How can a boy like Jace love a girl like me huh?" i got undressed and looked at my self sideways . I was getting a bump, well a three month old bump but still a bump was a bump ; I hopped into the bath and shaved while i still had a chance.

"Claire-bear you in there?" Jace was on the other side of the door knocking " Cause the rain has stopped and i thought you might want to go out?"

How thoughtful of Jace.

"No thank's i am in the bath and there will be no getting me out of the bath!" I scooped up some bubbles and put them over me so i could keep my modesty.

"Hmm ok well i'll just have to come in and try to convince you then won't i ?" Jace opened the door with a smile and got the wicker-chair that was near the door and placed it next to my bath "So."

"So?" I slowly slipped down into the water more so my shoulders were covered with the warm water "what was it that you wanted then?"

"Well i thought maybe we could go out to taki's and celebrate Simon's memories coming back, and about Jace-Junior." He put his elbow's on his knees and leaned forward.

"Hmmm tempting but i like the bath." I slipped down some more so the ends of my hair were getting damp "But it is Simon so let me get out and ready then."

"Okay , oh and i wanna see our bump !" Jace looked at me lovingly and got me a towel on the back of the door "oh i nearly forgot to ask Magnus was wondering if you wanted to do a checkup with him about the baby, or do it the mundane way?"

He handed me the towel so i could get dry, i wrapped it around myself and put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Hmm no offence to Magnus or anything but i think i might go see a mundane doctor." I replied unplugging the bath and walking over to him "I mean i don't want to do things completely like a shadowhunter, i don't want to lose my. Childhood you know?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up on tiptoes to peck his lips.

We broke apart and he sighed.

"Ok i agree with you but do go see Mr. Sparkle ass too ok?" He looked down at me with a warm grin.

"Mr. Sparkle ass?" I frowned at him "Where'd that come from hmm?"  
"Trying new things out, now turn to the side i wanna see our baby!" He put his head to the side and gazed at my abdomen "now that is beautiful miss Fray."

I smiled and jogged up to him and kissed him. We soon ended the kiss with some grunts and went to go get ready, the rest of the evening was nice we all had nice dinner at Taki's and laughed, cried, joked laughed some more and then went home. While in bed Jace and I were taking.

"I'm not kidding though what do you want to call him or her?" Jace put his around my stomach and snuggled his face into my shoulder.

"I don't know, well we already decided on a boys name."

"Did we, when?"

"Remember at the park?"

"Oh yeah but what one was it?"

"It was William."

"I still think Christopher is better."He replied smugly.

"Well you think wrong!" I giggled.

"Ok ok ok , how about Christopher William, as a middle name you know?"

"I kinda like it but how about , William Christopher?"

"I like that more." He snuggled his head into my shoulder more and kissed it.

"But what if it's a girl?"I asked.

"I don't know, maybe Adelaide or Constance?"

"Those are interesting but i think maybe we should give it a middle name?"

"I agree so first name either Adelaide or Constance?"

"Hmm Constance is kinda tacky you know , how about Adelaide then?"

"How rude gosh, and alright Adelaide it is then."

"Great now middle name."

"I don't know, do you have any ideas ?"

"Yes i do actually how about Haven?"

"I like it , It pictures calm and serenity."

"When did you become such a."

"Such a , what ?"

"Never mind , but what do you think about Haven?"

"I do honestly like it, Adelaide Haven for a girl and William Christopher for a boy!"

"Good now we have got that out of the way i can have some sleep."

"Ok goodnight Clarissa Herondale."

"What, what was that ?"

"Nothing , all i said was goodnight."

"Uhuh ok right night Jacy wacy."

"Hahahah. very funny."

"Night."

We both drifted off to sleep quite easily and me with a smile on my face, he called my Clarissa Herondale, i think i know what that means.

**What did you think , not to fluffy not to boring blahblahblah ? review please xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 :So much for normal

**Everything belongs to Cassandra Claire ! **

**Sorry haven't updated in a while I've been really ill! xxx**

Chapter 5: So much for normal .

**P.O.V ME.**

Clary felt tired. Always tired , she would rarely go out anymore and Jace was worried.

"Claire-bear are you sure there isn't anything i can do for you?" He asked, they were in the library on the big couch Maryse had put there because clary spent most of her time in there either reading, drawing or painting.

"Jace i'm sure, all i want to do is have a nap ok."Clary looked up at him from his lap and smiled "anyway i wouldn't mind a cup of tea?"

"Sure, i'll get a cuppa for you now." He got up and left the room.

It was sunny and the light was shining through the window onto Clary's hair , her stomach was bulging slightly and she was nearly sixteen weeks pregnant .

**Clary's P.O.V**

I opened my eye's to see Jace standing over me with a tray of tea and Jacobs crackers and cheese and grapes, my stomach grumbled, i was so hungry .

"MMMM about time i'm starving!" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Well you are eating for two!" Jace put the tray down on the coffee table and started preparing me some food "how far along are you now, twelve weeks?"

"Nope nearly sixteen weeks!"

"Wow not long then."

"Excuse me it's ages!"

"Is it though?" Jace asked stuffing some grapes into his mouth.

"Yes there's still basically six months left!"I was slightly agitated Jace didn't realise what i'll go through in the next six months but i'll buy him some books so he can study.

"Ah right there is isn't is there." He got up and kissed me "Are we going to go see Magnus today?"

Sure let just go get my coat and shoes on !" I got up and jogged to our room to go get ready.

After Jace cleaned up and i sorted out my bed head we left and headed for Magnus's.  
The streets were crowded and a lot of people were staring at us , either it was my slightly bulgy stomach or it was the fact that i was with a guy like Jace with a bulgy stomach. Either one i sorta liked the attention for once i wanted everyone to know Jace was mine and i was Jace's.

Magnus's was updated again the walls were Bright galaxy blue and the couches were purple with leopard print pillows on .

"Hello Clary, Jace how are you?" Magnus walked over to me and put his hand on my stomach "I see little Herondale is doing ok?"

"Yes he is , it's just i'm so tired and i ache everywhere!" I groaned showing how annoyed i was."

"Ahh well that's normal." Magnus couldn't finish his sentence.

"Excuse me Clary did-did you say he?" Jace was stuttering.

"It's just a hunch." I walked over and sat down on Magnus's couch.

"Well hunches can come true baby." He walked over and sat next to me.

"Wel yes yes, anyway Clary is alright if i can see your stomach again?" Magnus walked over and stood in-front of me while i was getting up, i lifted my shirt up to see a small bump , a four month old baby underneath the skin was mine and Jace's baby. Magnus put his hands on my stomach and there were gold sparks then a flash and hologram like dust flew into the air in a shape of a baby.

"What is that?" I asked knowing already.

"Clary thats our baby!" Jace stood up and breathed reverently at the dust that was showing our child.

"Well you can see here the nose and the ears , oh and there's the feet!" Magnus went on listing all the body parts "Do you want to know the sex?"

"No we don't." I said straight away, maybe i should of asked Jace.

"urr no we don't." Jace smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok well here is the heart you can see its glow which is strange, but it's probably because its basically an Angel."

"What , what do you mean by that Mag?" I step forward a bit to look at the dust more closely.

"Well you both are half angel because you had the angel blood in you before you where born , so your child is a whole new angel."

"By the Angel." Jace and me sat down slowly recognising what just happened , our child was a Angel.

"So what your saying is that our kid is basically going to be a actual Angel slash Shadowhunter ?"

"Yes pretty much." Magnus put his hand up and clicked his fingers, the dust flew away and some tea appeared "You're just going to have to take it easy Clarrisa , demons will be after this child just watch your back okay?"

"Don't worry Magnus i will!" Me and Jace got up and left, we got home and went to bed.

**hey can you guys suggest some things that could happen? kinda blocked (stupid bricks grrrrr) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 : Memories

**Everything belongs to ME !…. i'm sadly kidding it's all Cassandra Claire's Everything is … **

**D-:**

Chapter 6 : Memories.

_The wind was blowing in my face as the taxi was driving over a bridge, my headphones were in my ears and i listened to the music while watching the sun shine on the rippling jade water. If this wasn't called Zen then i don't know what was , the taxi soon arrived at the house and i got out of the car paying the driver and thanking him, the house was painted white with grey bricks and bluebells that where along the white picket fence where covered in a frosty layer of January ice . I walked down the cobbled pathway to a step up and the door. I knocked twice with the gold knocker that was in a shape of a wolf, the green door soon opened revealing my mother; Her hair up in a messy bun with a pencil through it and a big green top on that was probably Luke's. _

_"Oh Clary what are doing hear?" Jocylen opened the door wider inviting me in "I thought you were with Isabelle picking out dresses for the March party?"_

_"I was but i got distracted." I said stepping into the beautiful home that was Luke's farm house, now his and Jocylen's home "I found something out , and i thought you might want to be the first to know." _

_We both walked into the kitchen where she made some hot-chocolate and we continued talk._

_"I don't know how to tell you this mum but i don't want you to think anything bad of me ok?" _

_"Clarrisa what is this about?" _

_I sipped my Hot-chocolate and gulped very slowly._

_"I'm I'm , Mother i'm pregnant." I put the cup down and scrunched up my face. But she smiled and replied._

_"I thought it would happen you know."_

_"What?"_

_"I thought you and Jace were as tight as elastic."_

_"You aren't freaking out , is this bad or good?"_

_"Clary i'm disappointed and a little annoyed but , i couldn't of stopped this happening."_

_"So you not really REALLY mad at me?"_

_"No not really." she put her cup down and walked around the counter top and hugged me. It wasn't the light hug but the Tight loving never want to let go hug , and i loved it._

_"But do know this one thing." She said pulling away and looking down at me "You will have to care , provide , ensure that this child will be safe and that you will look after it with love and attention?"_

_"Mum of course i will !" I went hug her more and muffled in her shoulder "It's mine and Jac'es baby i won't let it out of my sight."_

—

Remembering that day was nice , it was when my mother accepted my choices and decided i was old enough to make them. That was four months ago now and i was in the position of wether me and Jace should think about names again.

"Jace i was just thinking of my Mother and i thought that maybe If we have a girl we should make that her 'other' middle name?"

"Why, isn't Adelaide Haven long enough?"Jace looked at me questionably "i mean it's a sweet thing to do but really?

"Of course it's a sweet thing to do i mean we could do it for Maryse or anybody special to you?" I asked wondering if Jace would agree.

"Yeah I guess , Adelaide Jocylen Maryse Haven ?"

"Hmm bit long." I sighed.

"Yes defiantly a bit to long, lets just stick with Haven for a middle name ok ?"

"Yep agreed totally fine with that."I shifted my legs that were sprawled onto of his on the leather couch in the study "But what if it's a boy?"

"Clary , If it's a boy you can give Luke as a middle name but i personally have no one i would want to give the honour of Jace-Junior a middle name ok." He put the paper down abruptly and looked at me.

"Ok ok ok ! , but what about Alec as a middle name?"

"I don't know , Christopher William Alec ." He scratched his head "Hmmm nope no doesn't go with the name."

"WHAT!" I sat up and stared at him with a frown "He's your Parabatai !"

"I know that ! don't make feel bad, it's just that i want my kid to have a catchy name you know ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want our kid to be burdened with a name like Tim or Bob you know?"

"Jace i will not name our child Tim or Bob you have nothing to worry about, besides i agree with you it would be nice to give our kid a catchy name."

"You think cause, Christopher William Herondale is totally a name that will be remembered."

"Yeah defiantly ! " I lent forward and went to kiss his cheek but he snapped his head side ways and we were full on lips. The light peck it was supposed to be turned into rough but delicate make out session with him being very careful of my bump, my baby bump. We soon broke apart and i was frowning.

"What what is it Claire-bear?" He looked at me from above and kissed my cheek but soon stopped when i replied.

"Did you say Christopher William Herondale?"

"Um yes i did why is that important?"He sat up and looked down at me.

"Because if the child gets your last name what about me , do i get a say in the name?"

"Of course you do Clary you'll give birth to the baby!"

"But I mean wouldn't it be Herondale-Fray then because we aren't married?" I positioned myself with my elbows up against my back.

"Yes it would. Clary would you like to get married?"

I sat up straight dun-funded at his question.

"Thank you for asking."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Huh?"

"Is it a yes?"

"Let me think,Hmmmm sigh , sure!" He stared at me with a straight face that was very serious then it soon changed into a huge grin. He lent forward and kissed my lips. For hours, minutes , seconds then all over again . if this was Heaven i'd die everyday to have the pleasure of being with Jace Herondale.

**AHHHHH OK I LIKE THIS CHAPTER! personally i liked it lot no more than a lot ! i liked it immensely ! what did you think? REVIEWWW please xxxxxxx **


	7. Chapter 7:

O**K KAYYYY here is chapter 7 ! oH MY i am so sorry was very busy with work and stuff (stupid education) and i was writing a one-shot ! *eekkk squeaky voice* don't kill meeee!.**

**"Nobody reads this stuff do they?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Did i ask you?"**

**"MMM no."**

**"IT WAS A RHETORIC QUESTION YOU ********!"**

**now i got that out of my stunningly beautiful system lets get on with the story.**

**ooooo and Clary is now 20 weeks pregnant! AKA 5 months and so on, it goes up in 4s to 36 for anybody who wants to know .**

Chapter 7 If you say "I love you" I'll say "I love you too"

Clary's P.O.V

In the morning i woke up to a bulging stomach that was stretching my burgundy vest. The sun was shining in through the window off to the side of the room creating rainbows over everything , the sun on my face made me close my eyes again and stretch out to find no Jace beside me; I opened them suddenly to look around the room , no sign of him anywhere not even a note , I got up and put on one of my wooly cardigan that was my mums to go search for Jace . He wasn't in the bathroom or the music room until i heard a rather big crash coming from the kitchen. I waddled to the kitchen to see what was happening to find Isabelle on the floor with different coloured pans everywhere around her.

"Oww." she whined rubbing her head and getting up "that hurt."

"What are trying to do Izzy ?" I walked over to the crash site and picked up some of the pans "Were you trying to cook ?"

"Yes, i was getting lessons from Simon!" She helped me pick up the last of the pans and put them on the counter "It's just i don't really know where to start."

"Izzy you now how to cook , you just don't know how to cook well." I went to go sit down on the couch that was by the dining table.

"Simons late too !" She came over and sat next to me "he's never late."

"Hmm no he isn't , do you know were Jace is?"

"Huh , yeah he left a note on the bathroom mirror."

"Oh my vision must be getting worse, where is he going?"

"He was going to taki's to pick up some salad , but the question is were is Simon !" She got up and threw her arms up in the air exasperated.  
"You know you could just call him." I got up and walked over to the counter tops to start making myself pancakes.

"But i don't want to appear the clingy girlfriend ." She walked over to the pantry on the side of the room near the fridge and got me the flour.

"Isabelle you won't appear clingy alright , you'll just appear , curious." I started mixing the flour into the bowl and milk.

"Alright , but it's your fault if it goes bad." She got out her iphone i got her and started dialling Simon.

I was grating apple into my pancakes when i felt a sharp abdomen stabbing pain.

"ARGHHH!" i crunched over in pain gripping my stomach

"BY THE ANGEL , Clary are you all alright?" Izzy put her phone down to one side and held my back supportively while you heard Simon's voice in the background saying that he was a block away.

"Owwwwwww." i straightened my back up and sighed.

"Clary what just happened are alright is the baby fine, can you tell?" Izzy picked up her phone again and told Simon everything that just happened and to call Jace to get back.

"Yeah , oww , hmmmm yep i'm fine , owwww, NO I'M NOT ARGHHH!" I screamed again and bent over again in pain. It was horrible it felt like my stomach was being ripped in half.

"BY THE ANGEL !" Isabelle was dialling her phone "Magnus Clary's kinda screaming and i'm scared can you rush over here now!"

There were muffles from the other end , i could of made them out but i was to in pain to hear them.

"OK OKAY I NEED MORPHINE ! ARHGGHH!" I screamed again trying not to cry.

"Clary please just breathe ok, breathe hmmm." Izzy was breathing heavily with me trying to ease the pain away.

"Hmm ok, ok it's passing ok." I was breathing in and out slowly and the pain soon faded.

There was a bang and then there were footsteps coming towards us from the main entrance hall , it was Magnus , Jace and Simon who looked slightly dishevelled.

"What just happened?"Jace was jogging over to my side and helping me over to the couch were i sat down and was sighing a lot.

"Well She sort of yelled out in pain and bent over then the pain went then it came back then it went then it came-" Isabelle was cut off by Magnus.

"Yes we get it Isabelle, Clary can you tell us were you felt the pain?" Magnus walked over to me and kneeled down in-front of me putting his hand on my five month old stomach.

"I felt in my abdomen , it was like a tearing pain."

"Oh nothing to worry about."Magnus stood up again and brushed his hands off on his legs.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT ! MY CLARY JUST FUCKING SCREAMED IN PAIN!?" Jace stood up and was slightly red in the face.

"It was false labour, sometimes pregnant women have it to prepare them for the birth." Magnus looked at me and frowned "but it usually doesn't start this early, i wonder why?."

"Wait are saying i went through all that pain to experience false labour?" I was rubbing my stomach.

"Wait then why did she feel it that early then?" Simon walked over to Izzy and kissed her cheek then looked back at Magnus.

"Well either somethings wrong or because your child is an angel it will way you down more , resulting in a very stressful birth." Magnus walked over to the counters and started making himself some tea.

"Oh ok few." Isabelle was looking relieved "Can i finish making your pancakes then?"

"No!" I looked at her panicked "Simon make sure she doesn't ruin my pancakes !"

"Hahah don't worry Clary, Isabelle i've got a surprise for you!"

"Oh what is it ?" She walked over to him pitting her arms around his neck.

"Why don't you go get changed into something nobody will see your runes."

"Why?"

"Because i'm taking you to a culinary class!" Simon smiled and looked at her lovingly .

"OH that's nice ok let me go get changed!" Izzy kissed him the lips and went to go get ready.

"That was sweet of you Simon." Magnus said while sipping his tea.

"Trust me thanks she needs it." Jace was circling my stomach with his hand.

"It's ok anyway i'm going to go and make sure she doesn't wear stilettos." Simon walked off down the hall to Isabelle's room.

"Okay Magnus why did Clary go into false labour so quickly?"Jacesaid still moving his hand in circular motions on my stomach.

"I don't know why , maybe because the Angel will develop quicker." Magnus was now making himself another cup of tea "Where do get this tea is so nice?"

"Oh i get them." I pointed out.

"Where i need to buy some?"

"Wellbeing."

"Oh where is that i don't remember that shop?"

"It's new actually, it's a shop of herbs and medicines for shadowhunters and downworlders."  
"I will have to go there with an enormous amount of money!" Magnus put his now second finished tea in the sink "Well i should go now , i have attend a counsel meeting . Oh and you should probably go to the silent brothers Clary , just incase." And he left.

I was tired all the pain drained me suddenly and all i want was to have a nap so i did while Jace was reading a book i had my head on his lap and slowly drifted off to an Angel baby dream.

**OK ! DONE WOOPPPPP SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ? LIKE NO LIKE :( Reviewsss ! xxxxx **

**Oh and you should ask me some questions too ! **

**Oh and you should check out my one-sot between Draco and Hermione fluff (People may not like this pairing but i like it more than Ron and Hermione) It's called **

**The Ice In My Heart Can Be Melted **

**:DDDDDD xxx love you guys ! **


	8. Chapter 8 : Spring

**Alright i apologise for such a long time without updating, I apologise immensely ! **

**Ok here is chapter 8 !**

**Everything belongs to Cassy ! **

**OHHHH and i keep forgetting to add! Im English/Welsh/German stuff :p i know right weird , but i will try and make stuff American like Autumn/Fall .**

Chapter 8 : Spring

If the Winter was cold and the Spring was warm and the Summer was hot and Fall was humid i didn't know what i was feeling. I was to young , I haven't yet lived my life i told myself. I should be out there at an art college , partying ; dreaming . But I was now seventeen and i was a shadowhunter who was pregnant and engaged to Jace Herondale. I was lucky , I should be happy . But i wasn't , I told myself that i should be grateful for what i've got , soon i'll grow old and crippled my pink skin will turn white and dry, my lips will crack and my voice shall become hoarse with pain. I was ageing , everybody was ageing , I was ageing far to quickly. I didn't like it but I told myself that if I continued this way my lips would crack and my voice would become hoarse with pain early

_The door was open a crack, a cat came through a black cat , it shrieked and the shriek turned into a powerfully immense pain that was in my chest. it tore my blouse open , my chest over my heart was bleeding . No wound , my skin was leaking the blood that was stored underneath my skin. I screamed , my heart was beating with a horrible sensation that made me want to be sick._

I sat up rigid , sweat was on my forehead and my neck I quickly put my hand against my chest checking for blood. There was none. I sighed , I looked out the window and it was raining, heavily. Jace came in looking very tired.

"You're awake." He stood there staring at my with a black void in his eyes.

"Yes i am now i just , i just woke up." I pushed the white sheets off of me "What's wrong?"

"Clary, It was an attack." He walked closer to me "Demons , they-"

I cut him off.

"What do you mean, Demons , what happened ?" I looked up at him "Jace what happened?"

"The Pack, Luke's pack was attacked-"

"WHAT , when ! are they okay?" I marched towards the wicker chair and got my long cardigan off of it.

"Clary Luke's fine , just a broken arm."He was looking down.

"Oh my god , Can i go down and see if they're alright? "

"No you can't you have to stay up here." He was trying to stop me getting out of the bedroom "Clary no!"

I was heading down the stares as fast my swollen feet could carry me, my belly wasn't helping either. There was blood everywhere, the smell of iron was intense and there were shadowhunters on stretchers groaning in pain.

Isabelle rushed over to me

"Clary go back up stairs now!" She gestured with her arm the upper floor and then ran back over to theother shadowhunters aiding them.

I rushed over to where Alec was , he was drawing an Iratze on his arm and grunting.

"Alec what's going on?" I picked up the stele and continued the Iratze for him.

"There was a demon attack on the Brooklyn pack ; we were called over to help but there were reinforcements and we were almost wiped out." He groaned again but this time because Maryse was running over.

"Oh my baby Alec are you okay ? Clary go back upstairs this is no place for a pregnant women ! the stress is enough already!" She was yelling into our faces and then clutching Alec's cheeks so hard there were red blushes on his cheeks afterwards.

"Maryse i'm fine! but are you what is going on with everybody?"

"I'm fine , the battles over but the injuries aren't. " She was wrapping some band-aid around Alec's wrist that was bleeding.

"Oh alright do you want me to get water and some more Aids for everyone ?" I was standing up slowly.

"Err yes please , Clary don't forget to take it easy you only have two months left!"

I didn't respond but took her advice and made sure i wasn't panicking myself into labour. The cupboard handle had blood on and the band-aids were white , when i picked them up i noticed that they were no longer white they were rotting and black , i dropped them suddenly and gasped. I looked down at the dropped band-aids they were now white again and perfectly clean. What was happening to me ?

I got the water and band-aids and some ice to cool burns , My stomach was aching the more and more i moved , i set the supplies down by the medics that paid no attention to me . I was getting dizzy , my head was spinning and my abdomen was tugging down on me , I tried to balance myself on a table but there was crash and i realised that i nocked a glass off and there was glass shards everywhere.

"Clary are you alright?" My mom was by my side and holding my elbow supportively"Clary sweety are you ok?"

"Yeah my head was just , i got up to quickly , i just my eyes , i could't see ." I couldn't form the words, what was going on . What was happening to me .

Jace was now by my side and calling my name but i couldn't hear him , i couldn't hear anything , there was nothing just darkness.

**OOOOKKK bit paniky i know XD sorry heheh . anyway i can't promise when the next chapter will be up ! but hope you enjoyed this one! xxxx all the big hugs ! form Elix ! **

**Ohh and i couldn't of forgotten ! **

**The great Georgia.8 was an inspiration for me to write some of my own fan fiction thank you.**

** thank you also couldn't of done it without finding your wonderful stories  
**

** also thanks everyone for your great comments on my story it means a lotxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 : What If?

Chapter 9 : What if ?

_Idris was hot this time of year, the daises and dandelions poking out of the ground made the Herondale manor house's grounds beautiful. I breathed in the summer air and sighed._

_"Mammy , look what i found !" A boy came running up to me from the sunflowers that towered over him. _

_"Huh?" I turned my head to look properly at the Little boy, he had blonde hair and green eyes, the most vibrant of green eyes , they looked up at me._

_"Mammy are you okay?" He looked up at my blank face "You look sad?"_

_"Oh i'm fine , what you got Little guy?"I looked into his enclosed hands and he didn't open them._

_"Only dada calls me little guy , you call me Chris ?"He looked at me curiosity all over his little face._

_"What's your full name Chris?"_

_"Christopher William Herondale , uncle Simon told me to say it with pride!" He hopped up and down on his feet "can i show you what i found!"_

_"Of course." Realisation suddenly hit me "Did you say uncle Simon ?" _

_"Uhuh Aunty Izzy says i need to start calling him simon , but he says that i should call him Captain Cool Pants!" He started giggling , his scraggy shoulder length hair bouncing with his hops and skips._

_"That's my Simon , Hehe , so what have you got there Christopher ?" I kneeled down and put my hands around his._

_He opened his hands to reveal a white feather, it had golden flakes around the ends of each piece and sparkled in the sun. _

_"I found it on the floor in the Apple orchard !" He gazed upon it as if it was his most prized possession "I thought dada would like it , for when he comes back!"_

_I looked into his green eyes and smiled._

_"What do you mean 'when he comes back' ?" I held face carefully and smiled softly._

_"When he comes back from the battle." He stared at me worried "Mammy can you not remember ?"_

_"What battle?" _

_"The Fearie battle , the one with the demons ." He cocked his head to side and stared at me._

_"What what do you mean the battle when did it start? why are we fighting the Fearies ?" I stood up and pushed my hands through my hair "When did it start?"_

_"The Fearies were mean and made shadowhunters sleep forever Ade says. " He put the feather down on the picnic table._

_"Why did they do that, Who's Ade?" I sat down on the wooden oak chair._

_"The clave said that they broke the Accords and were naughty , Ade is my sister."_

_"You have a sister ? " I looked deep into his eyes questionably._

_"Uhuh ! she's turning fifteen in two days ! " He yet again hopped up and down "Can i pick the cake recipe , i want the one with all the purple icing !"_

_"Whats her full name?" _

_"Why are you asking me , you should know you're her Mommmmmmyyy !" he emphasised the word mommy._

_"Yes right i should , is it , is it err is it Adelaide Haven Herondale?"_

_"Yes i knew you would get it at a point in time!" he looked over my shoulder to see a person "Ade !"_

_"Her dork, mom , what's wrong?" She walked up to me with worry in her eyes "Are you upset about how dad went off to battle ?" _

_"Um sort of , but - but what is this ?" I stood up my hands were fading , so were my legs i was flaking off into tiny golden feathers._

_"Mom ?!" I saw a boy and a girl looking at me , the Golden eyed girl and green eyed boy fading into dark shadows._

_"Wha-"_

"Clary BABY YOU NEED TO WAKE UP !"

**Soo am i scaring you ? heheheheh (i'm soo beautifuly mischievous) *EVIL LUAGH* **

**anyway i will stop taunting you now, i was going to update quicker now that i've finished most of my work and i'm going to a festival with friends in a couple of days and don't want to let you hanging! xxx**

**i am hinting what gender is the baby gonna beeeeee ! **

**oh and have any suggestion on what i could do next for the cliffhanger to be proceeded ?**


	10. Chapter 10:

**Ok! here is the final chapter i'm so sorry :(**

Chapter 10 :The beginning of an ending story.

I lay on a bed in the institute , it wasn't my soft bed it was hard and bumpy in places . I hear footsteps outside and try to sit up but i notice that my belly isn't big anymore , I feel stiff like i've been in a long slumber for a hundred years.

"Clary." There was a tired voice behind me coming from an old wooden chair "You're awake."

"Yes , Jace how long have i been out?" It was a strange feeling shaking me awake " Jace , what happened, what happened to my baby !?"

"You were out for a month Clary, the Silent brothers tried to wake you but they said you would wake in your own time."He moved like he hadn't slept for days "You gave birth."

I stare at the ground in shock , i had my baby , our baby.

"I'm finding it hard to process that i just gave birth." I sighed "it's troubling not being able to remember."

"I know but you should eat." Jace gets up slowly and gets an apple, he picks it up and observes it if it's good enough to eat. He throws it to me . I catch it "responses are good , that means you're not in 'Dreamland' as you so call it." He came back over and sat at the end of the bed.

"Did i speak in my sleep? "

"Yes , you were saying over and over and over agin 'Dreamland' , what does it mean ?" He turned to look at me.

"Oh just a world in which i can do anything, Jace can i see our baby?"

"Yes you can , she's beautiful." He stands at the up smiling , tiredness washing away.

"Is she , is she , has she got any extra blood?"

"No she's just another shadow hunter , she wasn't anything like an angel the same amount of blood as us." He walks off to the end of the hall and brings back a bundle of cloth of extravagant blue silks and runes embroidered on it.

"Is that her?"

He nods and hands the bundle to me, i move the cloth covering the face and grin. She has bright green eyes and Blonde tuffs of hair.

"She's beautiful , She's so like you." I look up at Jace who is smiling lovingly

"Her name?"

"Adelaide Haven Herondale Hello."

3 years later.

"Mother, look at what i found!" A little girl in a green dress comes running up to me and Jace "Papa look !"

"What is it champ?" Jace kneels down and looks at what she has in her hands.

"It's a feather!" She smiles warmly "A feather i found it in the orchard !'

"It's beautiful Ade ! "I say through a loving smile.

"I'm going to go find Izzy and Simon i want to gove this to them as their wedding present !"

I chuckle and grin looking at my little girl run towards her aunt and uncle.

"Did you like our wedding?" Jace looks at me "I mean did you enjoy our wedding ?"

"Why are you asking me this , you know i loved it ?" I say frowning.

"Just today reminds me of how all the years have gone by."

I remember our wedding looking at the sunny blue sky.

_**I was nervous , My golden wedding dress swayed with each step i took towards my future husband . The ceiling covered in hanging candles and the night sky shining on us , i stepped up the stairs towards the stage where we said our vowels and wed . It was a beautiful moment and i will treasure it forever.**_

"You ok ?" Jace waved his hand in front of my face "You seemed to dose off ?"

"Yes I'm perfect , Everything is perfect Jace herondale." I hold his hand and we walk towards the wedding.

"Alright . "

**Ok Fin :)**

**hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for sticking with me through out the start ! xxxx there will be other stories i will wright and hopefully you will read them too ! xxxxx **

**oh and the wedding dress looks like this**


End file.
